Electronic systems employ voltage translators to interface electronic devices that operate at different voltage levels. Such voltage translators are sometimes bidirectional to facilitate transferring of data. Existing bidirectional voltage translators utilize a read/write control line to control the direction of data communication. The read/write control line is controlled by one of the electronic devices coupled to the bidirectional voltage translator. Due to hardware limitations, some electronic devices are unable to accommodate the read/write control line. Existing off-the-shelf cabling also does not accommodate the read/write control line. What is needed, therefore, is a bidirectional voltage translator that does not utilize a read/write control line.
It is also beneficial to implement a bidirectional voltage translator using low cost discrete components.